


you're the warmth in my cold night

by Haachin



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Marichat, yay for marichat may 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 21:36:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18668842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haachin/pseuds/Haachin
Summary: Chat is falling in love with Marinette in the middle of the night.





	you're the warmth in my cold night

No matter how hard he tried to fall back into his sleep, Chat found himself wide awake. He listened to the sound of the rain knocking against the windows in Mari's room and her quiet breathing by his side.  
  
Seeing her has become a part of him and of his day. He tries not to make a habit out of that too much, knowing it she has her own life and the last thing he wants is for her to feel overcrowded. But...  
  
While he thought that seeing Ladybug was the most exciting moment of his day, his mind would be running vivid about Marinette all at the same time as well.  
  
He found the safe home inside of her; the safe haven of their shared secrets and laughs. Sometimes offering each other a shoulder whenever one of them felt like they needed to share a hurt.  
  
But, the moment Marinette erupted him with the burdens of her feelings for Adrien - his heart felt like it was sucked into a whirlwind of the chaos; crushed and heartbroken at the same time. He didn't know about Marinette's feelings for him. He never even thought that she would be interested in him. Wasn't there Luka, too?  
  
She was just such a good friend to him, until, this moment it hit him.  
  
It was difficult for him to look her in the eyes the following morning at the school. But it was wrong if he were to start avoiding her all out of nowhere. But... there was Ladybug, who was unattainable and out of his reach, but then again he felt something more for Marinette too... something that he couldn't describe in any words but he felt it. He didn't know the meaning of these feelings, but, he also didn't want to avoid them. Marinette makes him feel good, and calm.. and _happy_. Wrapping up in this fantastic feeling he doesn't want for to end ever.  
  
But having all of this knowledge on his shoulders, it burdened them. But he was now more fixated on the details in front of him that was more obvious than ever; and, although, yes, sometimes still being oblivious and questioning it in his mind again and again, where he feels both the excitement and nervousness flow through him.  
  
_A good friend,_ he thought she was. The kind of a good friend who always had a part of his heart in her hands.  
  
She saw how caring she was, of how she would not hesitate and fight for every amount of injustice, of how she always looked for truth. Wasn't she amazing?  
  
Even the times her smile would brighten up the room, of how he didn't even think much about anything but how he had to help her out when he was in London... and how many times he lost it when Marinette made a pun or two in front of him.  
  
How many volts of electricity shot through his fingers when their hands touched each other's before grabbing a joystick from her table, how her arms perfectly locked around his waist and her head rested on his chest when they snuggled up to each other...  
  
or how eager she was to try out all of her newest designs on him and he'd even model for the young aspiring designer. For the last Christmas, she even gave him a scarf to make sure that he doesn't catch a cold.  
  
"I love it so much, but, what if you see someone wearing it in a public? Wouldn't it risk you finding out my identity?" He asks, earning a bubbling laugh from Marinette.  
  
He still had to take precautions about his identity; even if, sometimes, he did wish that he had someone he could rely on about it and to be more open about a superhero who saves Paris. But such confessions often came with consequences. He didn't want to wish any danger on any of his beloved ones.  
  
Marinette responded to him, offering a sheepish smile to him. "I promise you that I will try to avoid searching for you in a crowd."  
  
Chat Noir even made suggestions to ask Adrien out; hey, he didn't even mind it if the blue haired female used him to rehearse it with---  
  
"What I fall all over in front of him? What if I get something stuck to my teeth? What... what if he says no? He's also always very busy outside of the school." Marinette voiced her fears in front of him. "Every time I stand close to Adrien, I can barely speak. Sometimes I can hardly hear what he says because my heart is beating louder.. and when I think of a response or what I actually wanted to tell him, he's gone, already walked away."  
  
He rests his hand on her fingers to calm the stressed female before leaning in closer towards him. Watching his friend caught up in a panic irked him, especially, when he knew of how wonderful Marinette was. He would never ever say no to her too. "You are much more than this, Marinette. You are amazing girl. It's okay if you fall in front of him. But you also will never know what he says if you don't try." He whispers to her while eyeing the girl's eyes that were covered in doubt and anxiety. "Now, should we try that again, Princess?"  
  
Only to see how flustered she becomes and tries to untie her mingled tongue in a mouth.  
  
\--Yes,  
  
Marinette's presence made his cold nights much warmer.  
  
He no longer felt lonely and locked between the four walls in his room. His thoughts were no longer sealed under the seven keys.  
  
But there was more, more than he was still unable to do, but he hopes one day he can completely share these parts of him with her as well...  
  
There was a lot more he wanted to tell Marinette. He wanted to share more things about himself that would not give out his identity too much. He wanted to open up to her about his mother.. and his detached father, about how glad he was that he was able to attend a public school right now, how much he liked his new friends and that he wanted to spend more time with them instead of standing in front of the camera.  
  
He heard a noise of the bed squeaking underneath them before a tight hold engulfs him in a gentle embrace.  
  
"Warmth," a soft and sleepy voice reaches his ears.  
  
And he smiles at the sleeping female. "Yes, you are." He whispers to her before closing his own arms around her and resting his head against hers, drifting off to the sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm so happy and excited for the Marichat May 2019~  
> I hope that I am not doing anything wrong and writing on a prompt out of the order since "Cold Night" is marked for May 21st. It is the first time when I am participating in a writing challenge. 
> 
> Thank you for reading and I hope you guys enjoyed it! Comments and kudos are appreciated! <3


End file.
